monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
(01/31) Monster Strike News
Valentine's Limited Quests - Caramelize (Fire 6★) / Tart & Torte (Light 6★) '''Time - 2/5 ~ (on a regular schedule)''' New Colossal - Sakimitama '''Time - 2/8 7PM - 9PM''' '''[Update]''' New dungeon gimmick: Unit Attack Up for EACH ally contacted per turn, aka Armageddon 2.0. -Aegis There will be a mission where you can guess which K4 member will have the winning shot! '''Mission Time - 2/5 4AM - 2/8 7PM''' Options: * Konishi Katsuyuki (小西 克幸) * Kosuke (コスケ) * Takuya (たくや) * Kossari (こっさり) * Didn't Win (勝利ならず) New Event Series - Sengoku 6 '''Evo Kato Kiyomasa (Fire 6★)''' * Type - Balanced * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Mine Sweeper L / Null Wind * Gauge - Null Block * SS - Immune SS * Bump - Strafing Shotgun Destruction '''Asc Kato Kiyomasa (Fire 6★)''' * Type - Blast * Sling - Pierce * Ability - Null Gravity Barrier / Strike Shot Reducer * Gauge - Null Magic Circle / Dash * SS - Chain Meteor SS * Bump - Sniping Machine Gun * Sub - Mid-Range Spread 9 '''Evo Sen no Rikyu (Wood 6★)''' * Type - Power * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Mech Slayer XL / Mech Resistance * SS - Missile SS * Bump - Homing Piercer 18 '''Asc Sen no Rikyu (Wood 6★)''' * Type - Blast * Sling - Pierce * Ability - Mine Sweeper L / Null Wind * Gauge - Strike Shot Reducer * SS - Bash + Volatile Blast SS * Bump - Tribal Pulse * Sub - Fan Spread 10 '''Evo Saika Magoichi (Dark 6★)''' * Type - Balanced * Sling - Pierce * Ability - Null Damage Wall / Null Wind * Gauge - Null Warp / Strike Shot Reducer * SS - Bump Combo Drone SS * Bump - Bullet '''Asc Saika Magoichi (Dark 6★)''' * Type - Speed * Sling - Pierce * Ability - Null Wind / Weak Point Slayer * Gauge - Null Warp * SS - Teleport to first contacted enemy SS * Bump - Twin Tag Laser XL * Sub - Super Blast '''Extreme Monsters - Matsunaga Hisahide (Fire 6★) & Kobayakawa Hideaki (Dark 6★)''' '''Lethal Monster - Fuma Kotaro (Wood 6★)''' New Transcension - Succubus '''Time - 2/5 12PM''' * Type - Blast * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Flight / Demihume Slayer * Gauge - Null Gravity Barrier * SS - Bash SS * Bump - Bomb Spread * Sub - Mid-Range Spread 9 Version 13.3 '''Maintenance Time: 2/7 12AM - 5AM''' '''1 - Selling Monsters also Exchange their Luck for Items''' List of Items and Luck Needed * x1 Dragon Gem (75 Luck) * x1 Divine Dragon Gem (150 Luck) * x10 Color Sharls (15 Luck) * x10 Color Stoans (6 Luck) * x10 Maxstoans (3 Luck) * x1 Maxpie (12 Luck) * x1 Deluxpie (5 Luck) * x1 Morling X (7 Luck) '''2 - Friend Selection is sorted by the Quest's Main Hazards and Clear Monsters''' '''3 - 4 More Favorite Slots Gets added to split your favourite monsters''' '''4 - Button added to New Transcension Popup''' '''5 - New Mission and Rewards for the number of Monsterpedia you filled''' '''6 - Library of Memories gets sorted by Difficulty by default''' '''7 - New Library of Memories Additions''' Other News * Chiba Jets went 3-0. Players will get 3 Orbs including Morlings and Maxpies * Next Monster Strike News is 2/6 4PM (one day earlier) Full MS News